


Son

by Tullooa



Series: Supernatural creature au [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospital, Merman Dean Winchester, Winged Sam Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: After the car crash John reflects on his family. He loved them he cares so deeply for Dean, was it worth talking the deal.
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Supernatural creature au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Son

“Dad!” Sam Spoke.  
“Hi Sammy.”  
“How are you?”  
“Alright, I’m glad you didn’t need much treatment.”  
“Where’s Dean?”  
“He’s not doing as well Dad, I don’t think they’re treating him well enough.”

It was a good hospital, Bobby knew one of the doctors who was a former hunter. Turns out they were everywhere. Almost everyone had been impacted by monsters wether they were aware or not. 

“Sam they’re doing their best.”  
“Well their best isn’t cutting it.”

—————

The young boy sat in a kiddie pool in the salvage yard. Mary and John has been looking into finding a forever home for the family as after all a salvage yard in Sioux Falls wouldn’t work for the two children. Metal scraps in the back garden made it dangerous for any child especially one as hopeless on land as dean could be. They wanted to find somewhere in the suburbs with a large garden but couldn’t afford a pool. Not yet at least. 

They planned on giving up hunting, at least until the boys had gotten old enough to care for themselves. Mary was going to work in a nursery part time and John was going to work as a mechanic. Bobby would provide a reference. They had found a nice home in Kansas, however it was quite a Small house. 

“Dad!” dean shouted to the man looking through brochures  
“Yeah.”  
“Sammy fell in the pool again.”  
“Well teach him how to swim it’s 100° out.”  
“His wings are wet.”  
John lifted his head from the brochures and saw his youngest son crying in the pool. He had that red scrunched up face children pulled when they were shocked or upset.  
“Dean go and dry him off please.”  
“Wheres the hairdryer.”  
“In my bedroom.”

Dean huffed as he followed his brother inside the house, he was going to go in the house for a bit anyways but he didn’t like it when he had no choice. Sam was still crying and was all puffy eyed.

—————

“I don’t get it dad.”  
“What?”  
“Why would a demon kill mom?”  
“I don’t know.”

“Could it be my fault? Dad we don’t know why I was made maybe he wants revenge!”  
“Don’t be silly sammy. Demons kill all the time for all we know right now it could be random.”  
“I dunno I still don’t like it.”

Sam sat back into his chair, it was really a mystery how his wings weren’t damaged when sat on them.

Hours passed and Sam had fallen asleep on his seat, John looked at his son. They were both worth so much to him but could they cope on their own. Sam had just started to talk to him again; Dean was like some sort of loyal puppy to him. And the hunters who knew of them still wanted to hunt them down and kill them. 

There was no lore on where merpeople went after death, one piece of lore said seafoam but that wasn’t true due to Dean’s biological parents. Sam started to stir in his sleep moving John out of his thoughts, could Dean would be more useful to Sam during these visions. And just like that John had decided. 

He would make a deal to save dean. He had to, the kid had a life ahead of him, a future. 

He got out from his hospital bed and walked to where his son was kept. He was in a terrible condition and he was loosing control of his form, his face was starting to show scales around his eyes and worst of all to John at least was the machines hooked up to him were starting to glitch. Suddenly, his heart rate accelerated, John sped up to the button on the wall. Help. Help. Fucking help. Doctors started to rush in including the former hunter. They started using a defibrillator to revive the man. The nurses started to stare at Dean’s face. 

“He has a skin condition.” John said trying to diffuse the situation. 

Great now the nurses were suspicious. 

The nurses left John and the doctor in the same room. As the doctor sat down, Dean’s hands started to appear clawed. The doctor sat with a straight back in his chair and sat with one leg balanced on another. He was going to give him the talk. The stop trying it will be a miracle if Dean comes out of this alive talk. 

“John, I’m not going to lie to you. He’s slipping. Look at him he can’t even stop himself from shifting.”  
“I appreciate what your saying but I’m not giving up. No son of mine will die on my watch.”

John stormed off. Eyebrows furrowed he moved to the basement. He was going to summon that yellow eyed son of a bitch to sort this out. 

“You called.”  
John would have jumped if it wasn’t for the calm demeanour he had to portray for the negotiations to work.  
“Yes. Stop my son from dying. No tricks bring dean back and keep the control he already had before the crash.”  
“And in return.”  
“My soul, just give me my 10 years.”  
“No. You are too much hassle for the full time .”  
“Fine 5 years please I have just truly gotten to know my sons.” “I’ll give you 24 hours.” “Deal.” John said bitterly.  
——————

Dean coughed then rose out of his bed. He was a goner, how did he get back. He went to grab a drink of water. Hands not claws. He was in control, the water felt like heaven in his mouth as he Drank. The doctor walked in, hello Dean. 

“Where’s my dad? Sammy?”  
“Woah woah woah. They’re just next door. We had to move you because of your skin condition.”  
“I don’t have a skin condition.”

The doctor nursed his four head with his hands, god were the whole family this dumb! 

“Your scaley skin condition.”  
“Oh Okay.” Dean paused. “Wait a second, how did you know.  
“I used to hunt.” Deans eyes widened. He had trained for this, he searched for the door it was behind the doctor. “Hey kid calm down. Not everyone is after you. I primarily hunted werewolves anyways. I would get time off after hunting.”  
“I’m fine now can I see my dad.”  
“Yes! But be careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Mary died a lot later so John is a better dad.


End file.
